jewo_worldventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Ark. Jewo
"I'll destroy the world, even if i have to die! But Dex father was clever he hide his well through time the last Great Power Heart of me! Now i will taste its power!" Lord Ark. Jewo Arktivius Jewo entire is the main Villain of the series,his goal is to destroy the most possible amount of worlds to be the most "popular" and evilness villain ever. History Before Jewo Worldventure 1: He was born (Date unknown) and then a war happenend beetween Light and Dark Peoples,Dark Peoples win but the Parents of Jewo die in this War,After years Errol and Fefe teached him things, About Eco,Precursor Stones And everything else. All was alright when Errol sayed the news that his parents die in a war, Due do that he attacked Light people and exterminate them to make his Citadel,He go through world with the Precursor Portal of his universe to exterminate heroes one by one,More than 5000 Heroes killed before Worldventure 1 Rivals Dex,Lasbone,Miguel,Bright,Light,Yoan and Iced are his main rivals from days and night. First time: Worldventure 1 Powers Jewo got 2 Differents Powers Category. -The Neutral/Pacifist Power Phase He will shoot 5 Rockets from up and 1 following (blue) to the Player from Down,Each rockets do 150 damages 50 in pacifist After that he will summon Action Enemies that is faint after 1 hits and do 80 damages and 15 in Pacifist . They seem to be Slimes but also Mutation of Genocide Run from World 1 that can be logic too since: At this part we are at high level (neutral) but its counter since this same attack is used in Pacifist and they faint in 1 hit too. So its maybe a Creation of Jewo that is weak. If every creatures/mutation is faint Jewo will land on the Arena letting player to attack him. If the player dont hit him 10 times before 15 Seconds he will summon 15 Mutations and go back to flying and do same attack patern. -The Neutral/Pacifist Power Phase "Time for the TRUE SHOW!" Jewo will go itself in the battle and the player get teleport to arena middle. He will wait 2 Seconds before start to jump beetween 4 Points every 3 Seconds. After exactly 12 Seconds (that mean 4 jumps) he will jump 2 Places/Move to the player and fly fastly (also go through walls) to the same Player. (To prevent of Boss getting Stuck and have bugs.) After that he will get his Scythe and flash screen of White for 3 seconds,until this 3 seconds he will charge to player at medium speed and slash player when he is Near him making to 580 damages. In pacifist damages reduced to 150 After 15 Hits 10 in Pacifist his speed will lower but hit harder Slash attack: 800 damage 250 in Pacifist. He is one of the boss to do the most damage along with Errol and Margador (first boss) exept that Margador do only 50 damages by attacks. Battle Objects and else The slimes/mutations do only low damage since if Jewo summon 15 Mutations/Slimes and they do a lot of damages its hard to survive to them. The White Screen is made to hide Player View but Jewo wait 1 Second before charging to player letting time to him to flee if he already know what Jewo do. The "Time for the TRUE SHOW!" quote is from Lasbone. (not in game) IRL If Jewo Fly Fastly its because for he not stuck. The Ball of Arena making the Beam is a reference to: Freedom Planet for the Kingdom Stone. Category:Te